


inked

by armillarysphere



Series: teeny tiny tumblr fics [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr kissing fic prompt: Ference and Segs, kissing tattoos</p>
            </blockquote>





	inked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts).



The Stanley Cup tattoo is always first, not least because Andrew loves the breathless giggles he gets out of Tyler as he traces the words with the very tip of his tongue. He drags his bottom lip over the ridges of Tyler’s ribcage, tastes the salt of his sweat, then sucks a kiss into his skin, just at the edge of the final ‘s’. He feels the usual swell of pride of accomplishment both at the memory of the Cup win along with the mark that’s blooming on Tyler’s pale skin.

Andrew mouths along his arm, tracing the branches that weave their way up to his shoulder. He digs his teeth into the muscle when he gets there, pushing Tyler’s arm until its stretched across the bed, watching his bicep flex and relax before he lowers his head and kisses the underside.

“‘Drew,” he hears Tyler say softly, more a moan than a word, when he bites gently at the inside of his elbow. Andrew raises his head, smiling when Tyler leans up to kiss the B on his shoulder, stubble scraping over Andrew’s skin as he moves to the tiger next to it. He keeps himself raised on his arms over Tyler, letting him return the favour, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Tyler’s hot mouth on him, the slick, wet press of his tongue.

“You need a few more,” he tells Tyler later, when they’re done, laying there spent and sticky, Tyler’s fingers tracing the outlines on his forearm. Tyler turns his head and kisses the Canadian flag on Andrew’s shoulder.

“Mmkay.”


End file.
